Stray in Heat
by SpazzJazz
Summary: Well, Nora is in heat and Kazuma helps *winkwink* PWP basically and Nora is ooc and Kazuma is as well slightly. This has nothing to do with the plot of nora btw. YAOI Kazuma/Nora


SpazzJazz: *Sigh* I really should be updating my other stories, especially Werwolf Jacked. Damn, but oh well, I couldn't get this outa my head after I started reading Nora. I just finished the series and was unsatisfied with the ending and left needing more. Oh well, I'll just have to read the sequel series to find out, won't I?

A/N:BTW I have no idea which book this takes place in or anything, but Kazuma is his 19 year old self and Knell is alive. Its slight AU

Propping himself up on his elbows, Nora whined.  
>Why was he so damn hot?<p>

He turned over and tried to bury himself in the cool green grass. But even that didn't alleviate the feverish feeling and he groaned. He wasn't sick, demons didn't catch human diseases.  
>Maybe her ugliness would know? But he stubbornly refused to ask her, he still had his pride, thank you.<p>

"Mutt, get up." He scowled at the voice and foot not-so-gently nudging him in the ribs. He raised his hand and flipped the bird, not even bothering to project a verbal insult.

Kazuma glared down at Nora, before muttering, "I forbid." Nora choked and sat up, glaring at Kazuma. "Asshole." Still making no move to stand.  
>Kazuma stared down at the sulking Cerberus and flipped open the cell that the Dark Liege gave him.<br>He called her, and scowled at the sugary sweetness of her voice,** "Kazu-Chan, you finally relized your undying love for me?"  
><strong> "No. I need to know whats wrong with the stray." Kazuma raised an eyebrow at the lack of reaction from Nora, who simply muttered, "Purebred."  
><strong>"Hmmmm, well, what's he been doing?"<strong>  
>"He's sulking." He ignored the glare.<br>**"How does he feel?"  
><strong>He turned away from the phone and looked down at Nora, scowling, and asked "How do you feel, Stray?"  
>"Hot and stuffy."<br>Kazuma relayed this information to the Liege, only to hear her giggle.  
><strong>"Hand the phone to Nora." <strong>He did so and watched as Nora demanded, "What wrong with me, ugly."

**"You're in heat, my little puppy."  
><strong>"What?"  
><strong>"And you better find someone fast, doggie, or you'll be screwing anything that moves."<br>** With that, she hung up and Nora threw the phone in anger. Kazuma watched in dry amusement, before asking, "What did she say?"  
>Nora crossed his arms and mumbled something, Kazuma nudged him with his boot, "I didn't quite hear that."<br>"She said I'm in heat." He muttered a little louder. Kazuma snorted in sick amusement and chuckled.  
>"Shuddup! Stupid, fucking human." He muttered the last part before rolling over onto his side.<br>"Get up, we have stuff to do." When Nora did nothing, Kazuma said, "I forbid." before dragging Nora off to the school.

Nora waited outside while Kazuma was in the meeting. He layed on the floor, still hoping the cool tile would help with the heat. However, he was still blazing when a rush of students filed out, with Kazuma slowly following them.  
>With a groan, he rose and followed Kazuma out.<br>It was getting worse, his tempature had risen and he was staring to hurt, down by his...ya know.

He plopped onto the ground with whine and closed his eyes. However, he didn't get a chance to rest long, when a smell invaded his nose. His eyes shot open and he growled.  
>Knell stood there, smirking. But instead of having a malicious look in his eye, it was one that he had when he spotted a particulary hot chick in a bikini.<p>

_Lust..._

Knell smirk turned into a friendly(read:creepy) smile and inched towards Nora, warry of Kazuma. Nora gave a growl, but was unable to move, entranced by the domineering look in Knell's eyes.  
>Knell kneeled down and cupped Nora's face with one hand. Nora wanted to move away, but his body betrayed him by leaning forward and letting out a needy whine. "You're in and I bet that feels good, huh pup? You smell so good..." He leaned forward, to bury his face in Nora's neck, but was interrupted by Kazuma pointing his katana into Knell's face.<p>

Knell glanced up at Kazuma, who was scowling disdainfully at him, "If you don't seperate yourself from my dog, I spear you right through the face."  
>Knell flashed back, before shrugging and smirking, "Fine fine, you wanna mark him as your own. I'll leave." He dissapeared.<p>

Nora sat staring with wide eyes at the spot where Knell dissapeared. He was trembling, the cool feeling of Knell's hand against his face slowly dissapearing, a certain problem has risen too. He relized, with disgust, that he missed the contact.  
>Kazuma kneeled in front of Nora, "You okay?" Kazuma was too close to him. Nora leaned foreward and nuzzled Kazuma's shoulder and inhaled Kazuma's scent. He smelled warm and sweet and safe.<p>

Kazuma stiffened, but relaxed and gathered his mutt into his arms. Nora clutched at his shirt and whined, rocking his hips slowly against Kazuma's. Kazuma groaned as his cock began to harden. Nora whined louder and grinded against Kazuma, trying to develop delicious friction.  
>Groaning, Kazuma pulled Nora's hair out of the ponytails and twisted his fingers in the surprisingly soft tresses, pulling his head back so he could attack that delightful mouth. The kiss was hungry and passionate, that left the two breathless and flushed. Kazuma went and attacked his neck, making Nora yip and whine in need. He inhaled Nora's scent. That perverted bastard was right, Nora <em><strong>did<strong>_ smell good.

Kazuma changed their position so tthat they were lying on the ground, Nora underneath him. Nora gave a high pitched growl and rocked his hips harder against Kazuma's.  
>Kazuma left a trail of kisses from his neck up to his jawline and onto his lips. He shoved his tongue into Nora's mouth, trying to taste more of him.<p>

Nora felt soo good he felt like he was going to **explode. **He pulled away from Kazuma and whined, "I **need** you Kazuma." Kazuma nodded and gave a quick kiss, before undressing himself and undressing Nora.  
>He stood back to admire the pale body underneath him. He probed at Nora's entrance with one finger, Nora being already wet down there. He kissed Nora, and with his other hand pumped Nora's erection, trying to distract him. After he had pumped for a moment, he added and second finger, stretching his pup. He curled his fingers, trying to find the spot that would make his pup see stars.<p>

He new he had found it, when Nora gave a howl. He brushed that spot acouple more times, before pulling his fingers out. Hearing Nora whimper at the loss, he moved up and captured Nora's lips in a sweet kiss. He pulled away slightly and murmured, "I wanna see you without your seal." Nora nodded and closed his eyes, when he opened them, he had black dog ears and two snake tails, that curled around Kazuma, pulling him closer. Kazuma captured his puppy's lips once more, before aligning himself and pushing in.

Nora clenched his teeth in pain, his finger nails digging into Kazuma's shoulder and the snakes' fangs into his hips.  
>After awhile the burning sensation ebbed away and he nodded. Kazuma kissed Nora, nibbling on his bottom lip and pulled out slightly, before thrusting in. He angled at different spots, trying to find the bundle of nerves that would make Nora scream.<p>

Nora saw white again, he gasped, "Kazu, right there, hit there again!"

Complying, he thrust into his stray mercilessly, brushing that spot each and every time.  
>Nora panted out Kazuma's name in between yelps and pushed his hips up to meet Kazuma's thrusts.<p>

Kazuma pumped Nora's neglected member and thrust into him harder. "Kazu-Kazuma! I'm I'm gonna-!" His back arched and he came with a cry of "Kazuma!"  
>Kazuma felt the tight clenching down on him and he came with a groan.<p>

After riding their orgasms out, Nora curled into Kazuma. Kazuma sighed and got up, much to the distaste of Nora who whined, and used his boxers to wipe Nora's cum off of his stomach and his own essence off of himself. He dressed himself (without his boxers of course) then cleaned the sleepy Nora off with his shirt and dressed him.  
>He picked up the now sleeping uke and walked to his house, his mom wouldn't mind a friend staying over.<p>

He got up to his room and placed Nora down onto his bed, and, after a second thought, got into the bed. Resulting in Nora curling close to him, the snakes lazily snuggled themselves into Kazuma's side.

SpazzJazz: So yeah. That was the first explicit lemon I've posted on this site. I'm not gonna make a sequel, unless I can figure out how to do it in a oneshot and I have lots of other stories to update.


End file.
